Save The Secret
by azalea supasuna
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata dan hidupnya yang biasa-biasa saja, berubah ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke tinggal di rumahnya dan mengacaukan segalanya./SH/MC/RnR!
1. Chapter 1

SAVE THE SECRET © azalea supasuna

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma minjem

Warning : OOC,gaje,typo,alur aneh,dkl

Genre : Drama,romance

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuHina

RnR,please !

(Jika terdapat kesamaan cerita, itu ketidak sengajaan. Karena saya terinspirasi dari berbagai macam cerita yang saya baca. Tetapi, ini murni karya saya)

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata dan hidupnya yang biasa-biasa saja berubah, ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke tinggal di rumahnya dan mengacaukan segalanya.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Hinata melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasnya. Ini adalah tahun keduanya bersekolah di Konoha High School. Dia hari ini sangat senang karena minggu depan kakak sepupunya -Neji- akan datang dari Sunagakure dan pindah ke sekolahnya, dan tentu saja akan tinggal bersamanya.

"Aku harus cepat,aku akan memberitahu Tenten-chan tentang ini" Ia terus berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa sampai, Duak ! Brugh ! Hinata menabrak pintu loker yang sedang terbuka, sehingga ia sekarang jatuh terduduk.

"A-aduh itai" Hinata meringis sambil mengusap-usap keningnya yang memerah. Oh, jangan lupakan bokongnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Ceroboh" kata seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan Hinata, setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu loker yang ternyata miliknya. Seketika pula Hinata mendongak.

"U-uchiha-san" Hinata berkata sambil tergagap.

"Apa kau tidak punya mata nona ?" ujar Sasuke dingin.

"He ?" Hinata bingung, kemudian ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya melihat Sasuke. Hinata jatuh tapi Sasuke tidak berbuat apa-apa malah mengatai Hinata. Dasar tidak peka !

Hinata pun berdiri sendiri, kemudian mengibaskan roknya yang sedikit derdebu.

"Ah, i-itu go-gomen. A-pakah pintu lokermu rusak ?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunduk.

Aduh Hinata, kau yang terluka. Kenapa menghawatirkan loker si Uchiha itu ?

"Hn" Gumam Sasuke tidak jelas kemudian pergi.

Hinata hanya memandang punggung Sasuke yang semakin kecil. Setelah Sasuke hilang dari pandangannya, Hinata baru sadar ia harus cepat-cepat ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki kelasnya, kemudian menghampiri Tenten yang sudah duduk manis di bangkunya.

"Ohayou Tenten-chan. Ne, aku punya kabar bagus untukmu !" kata Hinata dengan ceria

"Ohayou mo Hinata. Kau punya kabar bagus apa untukku ?" Tenten penasaran

"Neji-nii akan datang dari Suna!" jawab Hinata tetap dengan aksen cerianya.

"Benarkah ?! Yess !" ucap Tenten sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tertawa.

"Ah, ma-maksudku a-aku…" Tenten salah tingkah.

"Aku tahu sejak dulu kau sudah suka dengan Neji-nii, jadi santai saja" Wajah Tenten memerah karena malu. Tawa Hinata semakin berderai. Ia senang melihat sahabatnya senang. Tetapi harus ia akui wajah Tenten yang memerah sangat lucu.

"Minggir" ucap seseorang di belakang Hinata yang sukses mengentikan tawanya. Seketika Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Hinata kemudian memundurkan tubuhnya sambil menunduk membiarkan Sasuke lewat. Setelah Sasuke melewatinya Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia tidak menyangka akan satu kelas dengan Prince Konoha satu ini. Jika bagi SasuFC -sebutan untuk fans Sasuke yang dididrikan oleh Karin dkk- ini sebuah anugrah, tapi bagi Hinata yang bukan merupakan bagian dari SasuFC ini adalah bencana.

Ia masih ingat kejadian tadi, saat ia tidak sengaja menabrak pintu loker Sasuke. Dan Sasuke kelihatan marah saat ia merusak (?) pintu lokernya dan itu membuatnya takut.

Selesai bergelut dengan pemikirannya, Hinata bergegas duduk di bangku sebelah Tenten.

Tak berselang lama, muncullah Naruto di depan pintu.

"Ohayou minna !" sapa Naruto semangat tak lupa dengan senyum lima jarinya

"O-ohayou mo Na-naruto kun" balas Hinata tergagap dengan wajah memerah, yang ia yakini Naruto tidak mendengarnya.

Yah, setidak beruntungnya ia sekelas dengan Sasuke, ia masih beruntung karena dapat sekelas dengan Naruto. Mataharinya.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/n : halo…..

Daku pendatang baru di sini. Baru belajar nulis, jadi maaf kalo ceritanya pendek dan aneh.

Daku sangat butuh masukan untuk menyelesaikan fanfic pertama daku ini. Jadi sudi kiralah para pembaca sekalian memberikan kritik dan saran untuk fanfic gaje ini.

Last word, review please ! (kalo ada yang nyasar baca) ho ho ho


	2. Chapter 2

SAVE THE SECRET © azalea supasuna

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma minjem

Warning : OOC,gaje,typo,alur aneh,dkl

Genre : Drama,romance

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuHina

RnR,please !

(Mohon maaf jika terdapat kesamaan cerita. Inspirasi saya banyak. Tetapi ini murni karya saya)

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata dan hidupnya yang biasa-biasa saja berubah, ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke tinggal di rumahnya dan mengacaukan segalanya.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Kringgg…

Bel tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi. Semua murid yang masih berada diluar kelas mulai memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Di kelas XI-2 terjadi kehebohan. Para siswi di kelas tersebut -kecuali Hinata dan Tenten- berebut tempat duduk di samping Ice Prince KHS. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Minggir pig ! Ini tempat dudukku !" kata Sakura

"Enak saja! Kau yang minggir, ini tempat dudukku!" balas Ino sengit

"Kalian semua minggir sana! Ini tempat dudukku! Iyakan Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya Karin pada Sasuke. Tetapi yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Menoleh saja tidak. Ia fokus melihat awan di langit melalui jendela kelas, yang menurutnya lebih menarik untuk dipandang daripada sekumpulan gadis kelebihan hormon yang sedang mengerubunginya.

"Ehem !" seseorang berdeham memecah suara cempreng para siswi.

"Eh, Kakashi sensei !" ucap Kiba yang kebetulan melihat Kakashi sudah berdiri di depan kelas .

"Apa kalian semua tidak dengar bahwa bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi ? Hah, sekarang cepat semuanya duduk!" perintah Kakashi

"Ini tempatku"

"Enyahlah kau"

Suara cempreng dan aksi saling dorong kembali terjadi di sekitar meja Sasuke.

"Kenapa mereka tidak berebut tempat duduk dengan ku saja ?!" keluh Naruto kepada Shikamaru

"Karena kau itu berisik dan merepotkan baka " sahut Shikamaru malas sambil mengorek telinganya.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya sambil bersungut-sungut tidak jelas mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Hah, aku mohon semuanya tenang !" bentak Kakashi yang mulai kesal melihat keadaan kelas. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada perubahan berarti.

"Diam !" kata Sasuke dingin yang sukses membuat keadaan sunyi. Matanya menatap tajam sekumpulan siswi yang mengelilingi mejanya. Seketika itu pula para siswi tersebut meninggalkan meja Sasuke dengan wajah kecewa dan mulai mencari tempat duduk.

Saat mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, tak sengaja Sasuke bertemu pandang dengan Hinata. Matanya menatap Hinata tajam. Seakan berkata –apa lihat-lihat ?!- Hinata yang kaget dipandangi seperti itu langsung menghadap kedepan kemudian menunduk.

"Hoi Teme! Jangan memandangi Hinata-chan seperti itu" tegur Naruto –yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di samping Sasuke-

"Cih, dasar" gumam Sasuke

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mengedikan bahu.

Kembali kepada Kakashi yang tetap berdiri di depan kelas. Tetapi kali ini senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang dibalut (?) masker, karena melihat suasana kelas yang mulai kondusif.

"Baiklah, berhubung suasana sudah tenang, bagaimana kalau kita adakan ulangan matematika ?" Tanya Kakashi masih dengan senyumnya.

"TIDAKKK…." Koor para murid -minus SasuHina dan Shikamaru yang tidur- memenuhi kelas

"Ha ha ha. Tenanglah aku hanya bercanda" Kakashi puas melihat wajah para muridnya yang terlihat horor.

"Huuu… tidak lucu" kembali koor terdengar

"Hah, sudahlah aku hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin kan, hari pertama masuk sekolah kalian sudah ulangan ?" para murid manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Kakashi.

"Tetapi, sebagai wali kelas kalian yang baik, aku akan memberikan kalian tugas matematika yang akan dikumpulkan pada pertemuan selanjutnya"

GUBRAKK…

.

.

.

"Tadaima" Hinata mengucapkan salam. Tidak terdengar balasan dari dalam rumah. Mungkin Kaa-san'nya sedang berada di pekarangan belakang rumah dan adiknya ada les tambahan. Setelah melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak samping pintu, Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah kemudian langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Ia langsung menjatuhkan diri ke kasur tanpa melepas seragam sailornya. Pikirannya dipenuhi banyak hal. Mengapa ia bisa sekelas dengan Sasuke ?. Dulu saat masih kelas X, Hinata hanya mengetahui nama dan wajah Sasuke karena ia adalah anak dari donatur terbesar di sekolahnya. Jangan lupakan teriakan para SasuFC yang menjadi alarm kedatangan Sasuke membuat Hinata "tahu" Sasuke.

Dan tadi pagi dengan bodohnya ia membuat Sasuke marah. Jadi lebih baik mulai sekarang ia jaga jarak dengan Sasuke.

Yah, walaupun ada untungnya juga ia masuk di kelas itu. Ia jadi bisa sekelas dengan Naruto. Hinata mulai menyukai Naruto semenjak ia SMP. Saat itu sedang dilakukan MOS untuk peserta didik baru, dan diwajibkan dua orang melewati tantangan yang telah disiapkan para senior. Hinata yang tidak punya pasangan kebingungan. Untung saja ada Naruto yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pasangan Hinata. Naruto memang pahlawannya.

Dan semenjak itu pula, ia mulai sering memperhatikan Naruto. Senyum mataharinya, semangatnya, dan tingkah lakunya membuat Hinata semakin menyukai Naruto.

Dan alangkah baiknya Kami-sama, ia bisa sekelas dengan Naruto waktu kelas VIII. Walaupun tidak ada perubahan berarti karena Naruto hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman.

Jadi, jika kini ia sekelas lagi dengan Naruto, itu merupakan suatu keberuntungan yang tidak akan ia sia-siakan. Ia akan berusaha menarik perhatian Naruto. Tetapi hal itu tidak akan mudah karena Naruto merupakan tipe orang yang tidak peka.

'Yosh, kau harus berjuang Hinata. Ganbatte !' batin Hinata menyemangati diri. Setidaknya ia harus mencoba.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : Hai-hai… Sup update…

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca ff gaje saya. Saya gak nyangka ternyata ada yang baca. Hoho. Aduh, bahasanya masih acak-acakan. Apalagi scane Kakashi-sensei. Dan apakah ini masih pendek ? *jelas bgt* Gomen Ne ! bungkuk-bungkuk. Buat yang review ini answerannya :

 **TheTomatoShop** : ini udah dilanjut yaa… Arigatou : D

 **Kawai Uchiga** : aduh, kapasitas otak saya hanya segini*di hajar. Ini kilat belum ? Arigatou : D

 **Kushina16** : aduh,kapasitas otak saya hanya segini*copas. Jangan minta yang panjang-panjang*ditendang . arigatou : D

 **clareon** : wah, jangan tertipu sama judulnya clareon-san . Sup ini author geblek lho…*ditendang btw chap ini udah menarik belum ? Arigatou :D

 **Ozellie Ozel** : aduh, ada senpai mampir. Nyasar ya senpai ? seneng deh senpai mau review. Dibilang good job lagi ! padahal saya ini masih teramat sangat amatir lho! Arigatou :D

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah fav and follow this ff gaje. Arigatou Gozaimasu :D

Tetap ditunggu kritik, saran dan masukannya pada ff gaje saya ini. Dan tidak lupa, Rewiew please ?

 **Sup.**


	3. Chapter 3

SAVE THE SECRET © azalea supasuna

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma minjem

Warning : OOC,gaje,typo,ALUR LAMBAT,bahasa kacau,dkl

Genre : Drama,romance,etc

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuHina

RnR,please !

(Mohon maaf jika terdapat kesamaan cerita. Inspirasi saya banyak. Tetapi ini murni karya saya)

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata dan hidupnya yang biasa-biasa saja berubah, ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke tinggal di rumahnya dan mengacaukan segalanya.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Sasuke membuka pintu depan secara kasar kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Segera ia menuju ke lantai atas. Dilihatnya sang ayah –Fugaku- sedang berdiri di ujung tangga lantai dua. Ia hanya menatap datar. Tak lama Fugaku turun dari tangga dan memerintah Sasuke mengikutinya ke ruang tamu. Setelah beberapa saat duduk dalam keheningan, Fugaku mulai bicara.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan pergi ke Tokyo. Dan selama kami pergi, kau akan tinggal di rumah sahabat Tou-san" kata Fugaku

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya ?" Tanya Sasuke datar

"Karena kami menghawatirkanmu Sasuke. Kakakmu sedang kuliah di London, dan para maid kami liburkan. Jadi, kami tidak mau kau di rumah sendirian" ucap Mikoto yang datang dari dapur sambil membawa jus tomat.

"Aku tidak mau Kaa-san" Sasuke ngotot

"Tou-san tidak terima penolakan Sasuke. Atau kau mau semua fasilitasmu Tou-san sita, hm ?" ancam Fugaku

"Ck," Sasuke berdecak kesal

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga rumah nanti ?"

"Tenang saja. Rumah akan dijaga oleh Kabuto –butler keluarga Uchiha-" Jawab Fugaku

"Lalu, bukankah itu namanya aku tidak akan dirumah sendirian ?" Sasuke mencoba bernegosiasi

"Dan membiarkanmu berbuat seenakmu sendiri ? Tidak. Terima kasih" Sasuke kembali berdecak.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, turuti saja kata Tou-san mu. Toh tidak ada ruginya" ucap Mikoto menenangkan

"Kapan kalian berangkat ?" Tanya Sasuke setelah kekesalanya agak mereda

"Kira-kira hari Kamis kami akan berangkat" jawab Fugaku

"Kalian berangkat hari Kamis, dan baru memberitahuku sekarang ?! Hebat" jebol sudah pertahanan Sasuke

"Karena ini urusan bisnis mendadak Sasuke. Tou-san tidak bisa meninggalkannya" terang Fugaku

"Sebaiknya aku menginap di rumah Naruto saja" Sasuke mencoba bernegosiasi-lagi-

"Tidak bisaa… Kau harus tetap tinggal di rumah sahabat Tou-san dan Kaa-san !" Mikoto berkata sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kenapa harus ?"

"Karena kami sudah bicara pada mereka, dan mereka sudah menyetujuinya"

"Kenapa melakukan itu tanpa persetujuanku ?!" Sasuke tidak terima

"Sudahlah, toh sudah terjadi itu. Lagipula, keluarga sahabat Tou-san dan Kaa-san punya anak gadis yang cantik-cantik lho ! Siapa tahu bisa dijadikan calon menantu" goda Mikoto sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. Sangat tidak Uchiha sekali.

"Terserah apa kata kalian" Sasuke sudah lelah bertengkar dengan kedua orang tuanya. Lebih baik ia mengalah sekarang.

"Kau akan pindah ke sana hari Kamis, bersama kami yang akan pergi ke bandara. Jadi mulailah mengemasi barang-barangmu mulai dari sekarang" Ujar Fugaku

"Jangan khawatir Sasu-chan, nanti Kaa-san akan membantumu"

"Hn" gumam Sasuke acuh. Ia lantas menuju ke lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada. Ia sangat lelah karena berdebat dengan kedua orang tuanya dan kini ia ingin beristirahat.

Saat sampai di pertengahan tangga, Sasuke berbalik menghadap kedua orangtuanya yang masih berada di ruang tamu. Ia lupa menanyakan pertanyaan yang penting.

"Tou-san, siapa nama sahabat Tou-san itu ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hyuuga Hiashi" Well, Sasuke pernah mendengar nama marga itu. Seingatnya ada teman sekelasnya yang mempunyai nama marga yang sama. Dan satu pertanyaan penting lainnya yang menyangkut kebebasannya.

"Berapa lama aku akan tinggal di sana ?" Tanya Sasuke –lagi-

"Kira-kira satu bulan" jawab Fugaku lempeng.

'Whaaatt ?! Sebulan ?! Selamat tinggal kebebasan. Aku akan merindukanmu' iner Sasuke berteriak gaje.

Sudahlah, bukankah kau tadi bilang akan mengalah, Sasuke ? Terima sajalah takdirmu itu.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang. Matahari sudah menghilang dan kini tergantikan oleh bulan yang terpampang di gelapnya malam.

Di sebuah kediaman Hyuuga kini sedang melakukan ritual makan malam yang dihadiri oleh empat anggota keluarga. Suasana di meja makan sangat hening. Hanya ada suara dentingan alat makan dengan piring.

Ketika semua sudah menyelesaikan makannya, Hiashi berdeham untuk menarik perhatian anggota keluarga. Dan berhasil, kini seluruh anggota keluarga sedang menatapnya.

"Tou-san ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Hinata dan Hanabi" ujar sang kepala keluarga kalem.

"Kalau itu berita tentang kedatangan Neji-nii, kami sudah tahu !" sela Hanabi sok tahu

"Hanabi, tidak baik menyela ucapan Tou-san, Nak !" Hikari memperingatkan. Hanabi cengengesan.

"Bukan itu yang ingin Tou-san katakan Hanabi. Tou-san ingin memberitahu bahwa akan ada anak dari sahabat Tou-san yang akan tinggal di sini" jelas Hiashi panjang lebar

"Kenapa harus tinggal di sini ?" Hanabi kepo

"Karena Tou-san dan Kaa-san'nya akan pergi ke Tokyo untuk urusan bisnis,oleh karena itu ia akan tinggal di sini". Hanabi dan Hinata hanya ber'oh'ria mendengar penjelasan Hikari.

"Berapa lama ia akan tinggal di sini ?" Hinata mengeluarkan pertayaan

"Kira-kira sebulan" jawab Hiashi

"Bu-bukankah itu waktu yang lama ?"

"Kenapa Hinata ? Apa kau keberatan ?" Tanya Hiashi

"E-eh.., Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja… apa nanti tidak akan canggung ka-kalau ada orang yang tidak kau kenal tinggal di sini ?" Hinata berkata sambil menunduk dengan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Kalau itu alasanmu, kau tidak perlu khawatir Hinata. Kau pernah bertemu dengannya waktu umur empat tahun" terang Hikari

'Waktu itu aku masih umur empat tahun Kaa-san. Mana aku ingat ?!' inginnya hinata berkata itu. Tetapi pada kenyataannya yang ia lakukan hanya menunduk. Kalimat itu hanya diucapkannya di dalam hati yang tidak akan bisa didengar oleh keluarganya.

"Ne Tou-san, anak sahabat Tou-san itu laki-laki atau perempuan ?" Hanabi kembali bertanya

"Laki-laki" jawab Hiashi kalem. Kemudian ia mengambil air putih di depannya untuk membasahi tenggorokan yang sudah kering.

"Hee…?!" kedua kakak adik Hyuuga terkejut.

"Uhuk…uhukk…" Hiashi tersedak air putih yang diminumnya.

"Pelan-pelan anata" Hikari mencoba menengkan Hiashi dengan cara mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Apa Tou-san tidak salah ?! Akan ada laki-laki tidak dikenal tinggal di sini ?! Nanti kalau Hinata-nee kenapa-kenapa bagaimana ?!" Hanabi mencerca Hiashi dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Sedangkan Hinata yang masih syok atas jawaban Hiashi hanya bisa manggut-manggut menyetujui ucapan adiknya. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Hanabi tadi berkata bahwa ia nanti takut Hinata kenapa-kenapa ? Bukankah seharusnya ia juga takut ? Hanabi kan juga perempuan. Lebih muda Hanabi malah.

"Ha-hanabi-chan, bukankah kau juga perempuan ? Apa kau tidak takut ?" Tanya Hinata

"Kalau itu sih gampang. Nee-chan tenang saja !. Aku kan tinggal membantingnya dengan teknik judo milikku. Yang menghawatirkan itu justru Nee-chan! Nee-chan kan tidak punya jurus apa-apa" terang Hanabi panjang lebar

"Oleh karena itu, Neji ada di sini untuk menjaga kalian" ujar Hiashi menengkan

"Jadi alasan Neji-nii pindah ke sini karena itu ?" Tanya Hinata

"Tidak juga sih" ujar Hiashi lempeng yang sukses membuat Hinata dan Hanabi ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama anak sahabat Tou-san yang akan tinggal di sini ?" Tanya Hanabi

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Anak dari Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha. Teman sekelas Hinata"

BRUKK…

Hanabi menoleh ke samping dan menemukan sang kakak tercinta sudah terjatuh dari kursi sehingga sekarang terkapar tak berdaya di lantai.

"Hinata-neee…!"

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : Hai-hai ketemu lagi dengan Sup.

Maaf ya, charanya Om MK jadi OOC semua.

Untuk **NillariezqysekarrSarry470** yang udah review di chap 1, makasih yaa. Ini udah panjang belum ?

And big thanks for **Ozel-senpai** yang udah review di chap 2 kemarin. Hubungan SH nggak buruk kok. Kan mereka baru mulai untuk Sasu sinis sih, emang itu udah dari lahir,nggak ke Nata doang. Dan mereka bukan tetangga. Tetapi akan tinggal .. Review lagi yaa senpai..*ngarep

Makasih juga buat yang udah sempet baca, nge fav ataupun nge follow. Tetap ditunggu kritik, saran, masukan juga review untuk ff gaje ini.

SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI

MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN*telat

 **Sup.**


	4. Chapter 4

SAVE THE SECRET © azalea supasuna

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma minjem

Warning : OOC,gaje,typo,alur lambat,bahasa kacau,minim diksi,dkl

Genre : Drama,romance,etc

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuHina

RnR,please !

(Mohon maaf jika terdapat kesamaan cerita. Inspirasi saya banyak. Tetapi ini murni karya saya)

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata dan hidupnya yang biasa-biasa saja berubah, ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke tinggal di rumahnya dan mengacaukan segalanya.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Hari Selasa semua tampak biasa. Hinata yang sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke akan tinggal di rumahnya hanya bisa menerima dengan lapang dada. Yah, walaupun masih ada sedikit syok yang melanda.

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Tenten khawatir melihat keadaan Hinata yang sedikit pucat

"Ah, a-aku tidak apa-apa Tenten-chan. Hanya sedikit pusing" ujar Hinata

"Apa perlu aku antar ke UKS ?" tawar Tenten

"Ti-tidak usah. Nanti pusingnya juga akan hilang sendiri kok" tolak Hinata

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya ? Aku harus berkumpul di aula. Biasalah, lomba karate" kata Tenten. Ia ini memang atlet karate kebanggan KHS. Hampir semua lomba karate yang ia ikuti selalu mendapat juara pertama.

"Hu-um. Aku akan di sini saja" jawab Hinata

"Baiklah kalu begitu. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa Hinata"

"Jaa Tenten-chan" Hinata melihat Tenten melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Ia balas melambai.

Kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas. Ini jam istirahat. Jadi hanya ada beberapa siswa yang berada di dalam kelas, termasuk dirinya. Ada Shikamaru yang tidur di pojokan, Chouji yang sibuk dengan keripik kentangnya dan Ice Prince KHS yang sedang memainkan ponsel.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk. Ia menemukan Hinata sedang menatapnya. Hinata yang ketahuan sedang menatap Sasuke buru-buru menghadap ke depan kemudian menunduk. Sasuke menyeringai melihatnya. Ia ingat sekarang. Teman sekelasnya yang bermarga Hyuuga adalah gadis tadi. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, lalu berjalan ke depan. Ia akan sedikit 'mengintrogasi' gadis itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata" ucap Sasuke datar setelah sampai di depan meja Hinata

"Y-ya ?" Tanya Hinata yang masih menunduk, sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke melalui poni tebalnya

"Mata ku di atas sini Hyuuga. Bukan di bawah lantai" kata Sasuke sinis

"Eh ?" seketika Hinata mendongak dan menatap tepat pada manik onyx Sasuke. Blush. Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia kembali menunduk.

"Ck," Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ia kemudian menagkup kedua pipi Hinata

"Lihat wajahku Hyuuga"

Wajah Hinata merah merona seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Ia mencoba menunduk kembali, tetapi tidak bisa karena tangan Sasuke masih menahannya.

"Ini akan ku lepas. Tetapi jangan menunduk lagi. Tatap aku ketika aku sedang bicara" setelah mendapat anggukan tanda persetujuan dari Hinata, Sasuke melepas telapak tangannya dari kedua pipi Hinata. Dan sesuai janjinya tadi, Hinata kini tengah menatap Sasuke disertai semburat merah yang masih ada di pipinya.

"Kau dari klan Hyuuga bukan ?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

Sasuke, bukankah namanya Hyuuga Hinata? Sudah jelas kan kalau dia itu dari kalan Hyuuga ? Tapi dasar Hinata. Ia hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Lalu, apa hubunganmu dengan Hyuuga Hiashi ?" tubuh Hinata menegang. Keringat mulai muncul di sekitar pelipisnya.

"Hyu-yuga Hiashi itu…-glek- a-ayahku" jawab Hinata mencicit

Kalau saja Sasuke punya masalah dengan pendengaran, mungkin ia tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah tahu bahwa aku akan tinggal di rumahmu ?"

"I-iya" jawab Hinata gagap

"Dan kau menyetujuinya ?" tanya Sasuke sinis

"Hu-um. Kan yang tinggal disana bukan hanya aku saja"

"Jadi, kau hanya ingin tinggal berdua denganku saja, eh ?" ucap Sasuke seraya menyeringai

"A-ah, ti-tidak. Bu-bukan begitu…"rona merah kembali hadir di wajah Hinata. Karena terlalu malu, ia hanya bisa menunduk.

"Bukankah ku bilang agar kau tidak menunduk, Hyuuga ?" namun hinata terlalu malu untuk mengangkat kepalanya

"Ck, keras kepala" mengabaikan Hinata yang tetap menunduk, Sasuke berbicara.

"Aku ingin kita membuat kesepakatan" mendengar kata kesepakatan membuat Hinata mendongak dan memiringkan kepala tanda tak mengerti.

Hah, walaupun malas, Sasuke harus menjelaskannya kepada gadis ini.

"Aku ingin kau merahasiakan tentangku yang tinggal di rumahmu, dan aku akan tetap menjaga rahasiamu"

Hinat bingung. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah memberitahukan rahasianya kepada Sasuke. Melihat Hinata yang sedang mengingat keras, Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau tidak mau kan, kalau aku memberitahu pada Naruto perasaanmu yang sebenarnya ?"

Hinata membelalakkan mata.

'Dari mana ia tahu ?!' batin Hinata menjerit panik

"Hanya sekali lihat saja semua orang juga tahu kalau kau menyukai si baka Dobe itu" kata Sasuke datar

"Ja-jangan menjelek-jelekkan Naruto-kun seperti itu !" Hinat menggembungkan pipi kesal

"Well, it's up to you. Jika fans -gila- ku tahu aku tinggal di rumahmu, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi ya ?" Sasuke mengeluarkan smirk devilnya.

Hinata mulai membayangkan dirinya dibully habis-habisan oleh SasuFC. Disuruh ini-itu, dibentak, dikerjai, dan hal-hal mengerikan lainnya. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Ba-baiklah. A-aku setuju. Tapi jangan katakan perasaanku pada Naruto-kun. Onegai !"

"Hn" Hinata tidak mengerti arti gumaman Sasuke. Hn itu iya atau tidak ?

"Jadi ?" Tanya Hinata memastikan sambil mengulurkan tangan

"Deal"

Mereka saling berjabat tangan tanda dimulainya sebuah kesepakatan yang hanya diketahui mereka berdua. Ups, mereka melupakan Shikamaru yang ternyata pura-pura tertidur dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Chouji ? Lupakan. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan keripik kentang dan komik yang ada di tangannya.

.

.

.

Jam 5 pagi Hinata sudah bangun. Ia berencana berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi. Biarlah ia nanti menunggu di depan gerbang. Asal tidak bertemu Sasuke yang akan datang hari ini, ia rela melakukannya.

Setelah menata tempat tidur Hinata bergegas turun ke bawah. Ia menuju dapur untuk memasak sarapan dan membuat bento untuknya dan Hanabi. Selesai memasak ia menata sarapannya di meja makan. Menatap puas sarapan yang dibuatnya, Hinata kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap ke sekolah.

Hikari yang baru bangun tidur dan ingin memasak terkejut saat mendapati meja makan sudah tersedia sarapan.

'Pasti Hinata yang memasaknya' batin Hikari sambil tersenyum lembut

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu di depan sebuah kamar.

"Sasuke, bangun! Nanti Tou-san dan Kaa-san terlambat !" teriak Mikoto sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar anak bungsunya.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Kaa-sannya malah menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Mencegah suara yang merusak gendang telinganya.

Merasa gedoran yang dilakukan Kaa-sannya semakin kencang dan beruntun, Sasuke menyerah.

"Arghhhh. Siaal" teriak Sasuke yang teredam bantal

Ia kemudian terduduk sambil membanting bantalnya ke samping, lalu berjalan ogah-ogahan menuju pintu.

Cklek

"Ada apa Kaa-san ?" Tanya Sasuke malas

"Astaga Sasuke, bukankah kemarin Kaa-san sudah bilang agar kau bangun lebih pagi ?!" Mikoto memarahi Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang

"Hn"

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingat titah Kaa-san'nya itu. Tapi ia terlalu malas untuk bangun mengingat alasannya adalah pergi ke kediaman Hyuuga.

"Kau tidak mau kan keluarga Hyuuga menunggu kita terlalu lama ? Keluarga Hyuuga itu selalu menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan, Sasuke" Mikoto menceramahi Sasuke

'Biar saja menunggu. Buat mereka kesal dan melarangku tinggal di rumahnya' cibir Sasuke dalam hati.

Melihat anaknya yang tidak merespon, Mikoto menghela nafas panjang.

"Lebih baik kau cepat mandi dan bersiap. Kaa-san tunggu setengah jam lagi" Mikoto meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

Sasuke menutup pintu dengan cara membantingnya. Kemudian terduduk di pinggir ranjang merenungi nasib. Sampai…

"SASUKE !" teriak Mikoto dari bawah.

Sasuke terkejut hampir terjengkang. Segera ia menyambar handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Daripada ia nanti dikutuk jadi batu ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah wangi, Sasuke turun ke bawah menghampiri Fugaku dan Mikoto yang sedang menanti.

"Sudah siap Sasuke ?" Tanya Mikoto memastikan

"Hn"

"Jangan lupa kopermu !" Fugaku mengingatkan. Sasuke menyeret kopernya dengan wajah masam.

Sampai di halaman mereka sudah sudah ditunggu oleh Kabuto.

"Fugaku-sama, mobil anda dan tuan Sasuke sudah siap" ujar Kabuto

"Hn. Kami pergi dulu. Jika Sasuke mampir biarkan. Tetapi jangan biarkan ia menginap" perintah Fugaku kepada Kabuto.

"Baik, Fugaku-sama"

Sasuke mendelik tidak suka. Masa tidur di rumah sendiri dilarang ?!

"Jaga rumah baik-baik Kabuto-san. Ayo Sasuke-kun" ajak Mikoto

Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping suaminya. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masuk ke dalam mobil sportnya. Sesuai perjanjian, fasilitas Sasuke tidak jadi disita. Oleh karena itu ia akan membawa mobil sportnya ke kediaman Hyuuga. Ia yakin kediaman Hyuuga mempunyai garasi mobil yang luas. Yah, walaupun ia harus rela meninggalkan motor kesayangannya di rumah.

Ia mengikuti mobil Fugaku yang berjalan di depan. Ia harap hidupnya setelah ini tidak akan merepotkan. Sabar Sasuke, hanya sebulan. Ya, hanya sebulan.

.

.

.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi sudah lengkap dengan seragam sailornya. Ia menyisir rambut panjangnya dan menyematkan jepit kecil yang mempermanis penampilannya. Kemudian ia menyambar tas sekolah di atas meja belajar lalu bergegas turun.

Di bawah ternyata sudah ada keluarganya yang berpakaian rapi. Ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Masih jam 6.30 pagi. Hinata menuruni tangga dan ikut bergabung di ruang keluarga.

"Kenapa semua sudah rapi begini ?" Tanya Hinata heran

"Jelas dong. Kita kan mau menyambut keluarga Uchiha" jelas hanabi bangga

Aduh, Hinata lupa rencana menghindari Uchiha yang sudah tersususn di kepala. Tanpa membalas perkataan Hanabi, ia berjalan menuju dapur mengambil bento miliknya dan Hanabi. Kemudian ia kembali ke ruang keluarga.

"Hanabi-chan, ini bento milikmu" ucap Hinata sambil memberikan bento Hanabi. Setelahnya ia memasukkan bento miliknya ke dalam tas.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Hinata pamit dulu ya ?"

"Sebentar lagi keluarga Uchiha akan datang Hinata. Lebih baik kau tunggu saja dulu" nasehat Hikari. Hiashi sibuk dengan laptop di depannya.

"Ta-tapi Kaa-san a-aku ada jadwal pi-piket" Hinata merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi Kaa-san'nya.

Tapi bukankah berbohong demi kebaikan –diri sendiri- diperbolehkan ?

"Bukankah jadwal piket Nee-chan hari Selasa ?" Tanya Hanabi curiga

"A-ah, i-itu…" Hinata kehabisan kata. Hanabi semakin memicingkan mata.

"I-itu, karena a-aku harus…"

TING TONG

"Ah, a-aku harus membukakan pintu. Ya, buka pintu. Hahaha" Hinata tertawa canggung sambil berlari kecil menuju pintu depan.

Hiashi dan Hikari geleng-geleng kepala. Hanabi cekikikan melihatnya. Dan mereka semua tahu alasan Hinata melakukannya.

TING TONG

Bel ditekan sekali lagi

"I-iya tunggu sebentar"

Cklek. Kunci pintu diputar. Hinata melihat tiga orang berdiri di depannya. Dan ia mengenal salah satu dari ketiganya. Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri paling belakang dan memasang wajah garang.

"Siapa Hinata ?" Tanya Hikari yang datang tiba-tiba

"Eh, eto…" melihat Hinata yang kebingungan, Hikari melihat keluar dan memekik kaget

"Astaga, hinata ! Mereka itu keluarga Uchiha. Kenapa tidak disuruh masuk ?" Hinata hanya menunduk.

"Ayo silahkan masuk"

"Tidak usah Hikari. Kami hanya ingin mengantar Sasuke-kun saja" jelas Mikoto

Sasuke membungkukkan badan kepada Hikari dan menatap tajam Hinata. Hinata buru-buru bersembunyi di balik punggung Kaa-san'nya.

"Ini putri sulungku, Hinata" ucap Hikari sambil menarik Hinata dari balik punggungnya.

Hinata membungkukkan badan sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Wah, putrimu sudah besar Hikari. Terakhir kami melihatnya waktu umur 4 tahun. Sekarang sudah cantik begini" piji Mikoto

"Cocok jadi mantu Kaa-san kan Sasuke ?" Hinata merona. Sasuke memutar bola mata

"Aduh imutnya" Mikoto maju sambil menjewer pipi Hinata

Hanabi dan Fugaku muncul dari dalam karena menunggu Hikari dan Hinata yang tidak kunjung kembali.

"Fugaku"

"Hiashi"

Kedua Tou-san ini saling berjabat tangan

"Ini putri bungsu kami. Namanya Hyuuga Hanabi" ucap Hiashi

"Ohayou Jii-san, Baa-san" sapa Hanabi kemudian membungkuk

"Yang ini persis copy-an Hiashi" Mikoto takjub

Hanabi melihat sosok tinggi tampan yang ia yakini sebagai Sasuke. Ia menyenggol-nyenggol Hinata. Hinata pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Maafkan kami karena merepotkanmu"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jika aku yang sedang ada urusan mendadak mungkin aku juga bisa menitipkan Hinata ke rumahmu"

Sasuke dan Hinata saling lirik, dan kemudian membuang muka.

Fugaku melirik jam tangannya.

"Maaf Hiashi, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Kami harus mengejar penerbangan"

"Apa tidak bisa masuk sarapan dulu ?" tawar Hikari

"Maaf Hikari, kami sudah hampir terlambat" sesal Mikoto

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Hikari dan Mikoto saling berpelukan

"Kami titip Sasuke. Jika dia salah jangan ragu untuk menghukumnya"

"Hm. Tentu"

"Dan kau Sasuke, turuti semua perkataan keluarga Hyuuga dan jangan buat masalah" petuah Fugaku

"Baik-baiklah dengan Hinata" kalian pasti tahu ini suara siapa

"Ciee" Sasuke dan Hinata kompak mendelik pada Hanabi

"Kami pergi dulu"

"Hati-hati di jalan"

Fugaku dan Mikoto masuk ke dalam mobil. Fugaku sudah siap menjalankan mobilnya saat Mikoto tiba-tiba berteriak sambil melongok ke luar.

"Titip Sasuke-kun ya, Hinata-chan !"

Hinata mengagguk disertai semburat merah. Sasuke memasang wajah datar.

Setelah menunggu tanda-tanda istrinya yang tidak akan berteriak lagi, Fugaku mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Ia menekan klakson dan mengangguk pada keluarga Hyuuga yang melambaikan tangan, dan memberi tatapan kepercayaan pada Sasuke.

Setelah mobil Fugaku hilang dari pandangan, keluarga Hyuuga plus Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hinata, tolong tunjukkan Sasuke ke kamar atas" ujar Hikari

"Ta-tapi Kaa-san, i-itukan kamar Ne-neji-nii" bela Hinata

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Neji baru akan datang hari Senin. Biarkan Sasuke tidur di atas" perintah Hiashi

"Kami tunggu di ruang makan. Membereskan pakaiannya nanti saja sepulang sekolah" nasehat Hikari

Hinata mengangguk patuh. Ia berjalan di depan Sasuke yang kini menaiki tangga sambil menenteng koper. Sampai di depan kamar Neji ia berhenti.

"Ini kamarnya Uchiha-san" ucap Hinata sambil membukakan pintu kamar.

Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar. Ia meletakkan kopernya di samping almari.

"Siapa itu Neji ?"

"I-ia kakak sepupuku"

"Hn. Setelah pulang sekolah kau yang harus membereskan semua bajuku" perintah Sasuke

"A-aku ?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya

"Hn"

"Ke-kenapa aku ?" Hinata bingung. Inikan baju Sasuke, kenapa harus ia yang membereskan ?

"Kau mau aku memberitahu Naruto ?"

"Tidak !" Hinata panik. Dengan terpaksa ia harus menuruti Sasuke.

"Pintar" Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut hinata kemudian turun begitu saja.

Sedangkan Hinata masih mematung sambil memegang puncak kepalanya.

'Ta-tadi itu apa ?' semburat merah mulai muncul di kedua pipinya

"Oi" Hinata tersentak. Buru-buru ia mengikuti Sasuke yang ada di depannya.

.

.

.

Selesai sarapan Hikari meminta Hinata untuk berangkat sekolah bersama Sasuke.

"Tidak usah Kaa-san. A-aku bisa naik bus kok"

"Kalau harus menunggu bus, nanti kau terlambat Hinata" ucap Hiashi

"Ba-bagaimana kalau a-aku diantar Tou-san saja ?"

"Tidak bisa ! Nanti malah aku yang terlambat " Hanabi memprotes

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau Hinata berangkat bersamamu'kan, Sasuke ?" Tanya Hikari penuh harap

"Hn" Hiashi mendelik

"Ma-maksudku iya. Tidak apa-apa" Sial !

Gagal sudah rencana Hinata menghindari Sasuke pagi ini.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : capek! (lihat atas)

Thank you for **ranmiablue** , **Sabaku no Yanie,** and **TheTomatoShop** yang udah review di chap kemarin.

Tetep ditunggu kritik,saran dan masukan untuk chapter ini.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN ! Moga langgeng sama Hinata sampai ajal memisahkan. He he he

Arigatou

 **Sup**


	5. Chapter 5

SAVE THE SECRET © azalea supasuna

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma minjem

Warning : OOC,gaje,typo,alur lambat,bahasa kacau,minim diksi,dkl

Genre : Drama,romance,etc

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuHina

RnR,please !

(Mohon maaf jika terdapat kesamaan cerita. Inspirasi saya banyak. Tetapi ini murni karya saya)

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata dan hidupnya yang biasa-biasa saja berubah, ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke tinggal di rumahnya dan mengacaukan segalanya.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Hari Kamis berjalan manis. Tetapi tidak untuk Hinata yang malah ingin menangis.

Bagaimana tidak ? Tadi pagi ia menerima tamu menyebalkan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan saat pergi ke sekolah tadi, dengan teganya Sasuke menurunkannya 200 meter dari gerbang sekolah. Katanya sih, biar tidak ada yang melihat. Kenapa tidak sekalian satu kilo saja ?! Alhasil ia tadi berjalan kaki menuju sekolah. Untung saja bel masuk masih 10 menit lagi.

"Hinata !" merasa namanya dipanggil, Hinata menoleh dan menemukan Ino dan Sakura berlari memasuki gerbang sambil melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Mau ke kelas ya ? Kita bareng dong !"

"Boleh" Hinata tersenyum menyetujui

Selama perjalanan ke kelas, Ino dan Sakura berceloteh ria. Hinata hanya menjadi pendengar yang sesekali berkomentar atau tertawa ketika mereka melempar gurauan.

Tiba-tiba Ino yang berjalan di tengah merangkul Hinata dan Sakura.

"Kalian berdua, pulang sekolah nanti ke rumahku ya ?"

"Memangnya ada apa Pig ?" Tanya Sakura

"Nanti malam aku dan Shikamaru akan pergi kencan! Kalian tolong pilihkan baju untukku ya ?" pinta Ino memelas.

"Hah ? Bukankah ia sedang berhibernasi ?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek. Ino memukul lengan Sakura gemas.

"Kami sudah merencanakan ini dari seminggu yang lalu tahu ! Dia tidak akan berhibernasi" balas Ino kesal

"Kenapa kalian tidak kencan malam minggu saja ?" Hinata menyatakan pendapat

"Kata Shikamaru kencan di malam minggu itu merepotkan. Akan ada banyak pasangan yang memenuhi tempat kencan" jelas Ino

"Jadi kau lebih memilih kencan di malam Jumat, eh ?" ledek Sakura

"Biar saja. Yang penting aku pergi kencan" jawab Ino melengos

Hinata dan Sakura tertawa melihatnya

"Jadi bagaimana ? Kalian bisa kan ?" Tanya Ino penuh harap

"Tentu saja kami bisa. Iyakan Hinata ?"

Hinata akan mengiyakan ajakan kedua temannya itu kalau saja ia tidak mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, maafkan aku Ino-chan. A-aku tidak bisa" Hinata berkata penuh penyesalan

"Memangnya kenapa Hinata ?" kepo Sakura

"Ano, a-aku harus menjaga rumah"

'Dari tangan usil Uchiha-san' imbuh Hinata dalam hati

"Yah, tidak seru dong kalau hanya aku dan Sakura saja !" keluh Ino

"Ah, aku punya ide. Ba-bagaimana kalau kalian mengajak Tenten-chan saja" usul Hinata

"Baiklah. Itu lebih baik daripada hanya berdua" Ino menyetujui usulnya.

Saat memasuki kelas, Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya pada bangku Sasuke. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan Sasuke di sana.

'Mungkin ia sedang bersembunyi dari fansnya' batin Hinata

.

.

.

KRINGG…

Bel tanda usai pelajaran berbunyi. Jika bagi siswa lain bel ini tanda kebebasan, lain bagi Hinata yang mengangap bel ini tanda kesengsaraan. Karena, jika ia tadi pagi berangkat dengan Sasuke, maka ia harus pulang dengan Sasuke juga.

Semua siswa mulai meninggalkan kelas setelah Hiruzen sensei keluar.

"Duluan ya,Ta !" Ino dan Sakura keluar kelas sambil menyeret Tenten yang memasang wajah memelas.

Di bangku belakang, Naruto sedang memberi salam perpisahan pada Sasuke. Sebagai sahabat dari orok, ia tahu kebiasaan Sasuke yang pulang sekolah setelah suasana sekolah sepi. Biasalah, resiko jadi orang ganteng.

Tapi hari ini ia tidak bisa menemani Sasuke pulang. Ia harus mengantar Kaa-san'nya pergi ke rumah Miko Baa-san. Tidak tahu saja ia kalau Sasuke tinggal di rumah Hinata. Baguslah ia pulang duluan.

Saat melewati Hinata, Naruto berpamitan padanya. Hinata hanya mampu mengangguk tanpa kata dengan semburat merah yang kentara.

Sepeninggal Naruto, suasana kelas benar-benar sepi. Hanya ada Hinata yang sibuk memainkan kedua jari telunjuk di depan dada, dan Sasuke yang memainkan ponsel dengan headphone yang menempel di kepala.

5 menit

Hinata masih sabar. Sasuke belum sadar.

15 menit

Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke masih asik dengan ponselnya.

'A-apa aku pulang sendiri saja ya?' Hinata ragu

'Lie. A-aku harus menunggunya' Hinata geleng-geleng kepala.

27 menit

Sasuke yang merasa lehernya sudah pegal mulai mengangkat kepala. Ia melepas headphone dan mengalungkannya pada leher.

Dilihatnya Hinata masih duduk manis di bangkunya. Ia kira Hinata akan kesal dan pulang sendiri. Ternyata tebakannya salah.

'Dasar gadis penurut' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Ia mengecek jam di ponselnya. Gawat ! Sudah hampir setengah jam ia dan Hinata berada di kelas. Bisa-bisa ia dibunuh Hiashi karena pulang telat.

Sasuke bangkit dari bangkunya kemudian menyampirkan tas ranselnya pada salah satu bahu.

Disaat yang sama Hinata kembali mengecek jam tangan mungilnya. Ia menyerah. Ia akan pulang sendiri. Biar saja sasuke dimarahi Tou-san'nya. Biar dia tahu rasa !

Saat akan beranjak dari bangkunya, Hinata dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Ayo" ajak Sasuke tanpa melihat wajah Hinata dan langsung melenggang keluar kelas.

Hinata bangkit dari kursinya dan sedikit berlari menyusul langkah panjang Sasuke.

Ia mengikuti langkah Sasuke dengan pipi menggembung dan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

Dukk

Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya menghentikan langkah secara tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Hinata yang ada di belakang menabrak punggung besarnya.

'Ga-gawat, siaga satu! Pasti Uchiha-san akan marah' iner Hinata ketar-ketir. Ia sebenarnya juga bingung kenapa ia bisa begini. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah bersikap kekanak-kanakan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki seperti itu. Saking takutnya ia hanya bisa menunduk.

Sasuke sedikit membungkuk dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata.

"Berhenti melakukan itu atau ku tinggal" ucap Sasuke sedikit mendesis.

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke kembali melangkah tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang ketakutan seperti melihat hantu.

'Hiii. Ka-kalau ini sih lebih parah daripada hantu' Hinata bergidik dan segera berlari mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah jauh di depannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan selamat. Bukan selamat dalam artian terkena bencana, tetapi selamat karena ternyata Hiashi belum pulang. Dan sepertinya Hikari sedang pergi arisan dan Hanabi sedang sibuk di kamar.

Setelah melepas sepatu, mereka berdua langsung naik ke lantai dua.

"Jangan lupa tugasmu" ujar Sasuke pada Hinata sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamar

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah sambil menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Minggu. Berarti sudah tiga hari Sasuke tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga. Dan selama tiga hari itu pula Sasuke dan Hinata berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Oh, jangan lupakan pula tugas Hinata yang bertambah.

Yah, walaupun kehadiran Sasuke juga ada sedikit untungnya. Hanya sedikit lho yaa. Ia bisa jadi menghemat uang jajan dan bisa bertanya pelajaran yang tidak ia mengerti.

Biasanya di hari Minggu keluarga Hyuuga akan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tetapi entah mengapa hari ini keluarga Hyuuga sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan hanya menyisakan Sasuke dan Hinata di rumah.

Segitu percayakah Hiashi kepada Sasuke sampai-sampai meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di rumah ? Kayaknya enggak deh.

Setelah seharian membantu Hinata membersihkan rumah -karena ancaman Hiashi pastinya-Sasuke duduk santai di depan TV sambil membawa setoples keripik kentang yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

Sedangkan Hinata mungkin berada di zona nyamannya-kamar- menghindari tatapan tajam dan suruhan menyebalkan Sasuke.

Lagi seru-serunya melihat pertandingan bola di TV, tiba-tiba bel pintu rumah berbunyi.

Sasuke tidak perduli dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya menonton TV.

.

Seseorang yang menekan bel mengerutkan kening

'Apa tidak ada orang di rumah ?' batinnya heran.

Ia menekan bel sekali lagi

.

Sasuke mulai kesal.

'Cih, ganggu orang aja' gerutu Sasuke tanpa berniat meninggalkan singgasananya.

Bel kembali ditekan. Namun kali ini secara beruntun dan brutal.

Sasuke geram " HINATAAA" Sasuke teriak-teriak manggil Hinata. Mungkin bila Hiashi ada di rumah, ia akan di gantung di pohon mangga depan rumah.

Sasuke menatap kesal pada pintu kamar Hinata yang tidak terbuka-buka. Lebih kesal lagi pada orang yang menekan bel depan pintu tanpa ampun.

Dengan langkah panjang ia segera menghampiri pintu dan memutar kuncinya.

CKLEK

Pintu dibuka dan menampilkan seseorang di depannya.

Sasuke memperhatikan sosok di depannya dengan pandangan meneliti. Rambut panjang dan membawa koper besar. Tidak salah lagi. Dia pasti,

"Maaf, rumah ini tidak menerima produk sampo apapun" setelah mengatakan hal itu Sasuke kembali menutup pintu dengan cara membantingnya.

.

Sementara orang di depan pintu yang dikira sales sampo mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam. Perempatan tak kasat mata mulai muncul di keningnya.

Ia merasakan firasat yang buruk. Pasalnya ia belum pernah melihat orang yang membukakan pintu tadi. Pembantu baru ? Tidak mungkin. Jangan-jangan,

.

Sasuke kembali duduk di depan TV. Ia melihat Hinata yang keluar dari kamarnya dan mulai melangkah pelan ke arahnya.

"A-ano, siapa yang datang ta-tadi Uchiha-san ?" Tanya Hinata penasaran karena ia mendengar rentetan bel ditekan.

"Bukan orang penting" sahut Sasuke santai

"Kenapa saat ku panggil tadi kau tidak menyahut ?" lanjut Sasuke. Sebenarnya Hinata mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya. Tetapi ia sedang di kamar mandi.

"A-ano,"

BRAKK

Pintu depan terbuka lebar karena tendangan seseorang dari luar

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, hah ?!" orang itu maju mencengkram kaos Sasuke.

"Neji-nii !"

Tuh kan, Hiashi tidak sepenuhnya percaya.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : aloha (dadah-dadah)

Maaf kerena saya update lama. Biasalah orang –sok- sibuk

Saya lagi pusing sama tugas sekolah. Tiap hari presentasi mulu. Pinter juga kagak !

Lagi nungguin tema SHDL untuk tahun ini. Niatnya sih pingin ikutan. Niatnyaa…

And big-big thanks for **ranmiablue, TheTomatoShop** , and **Sabaku no Yanie** yang udah review di chap 4. And also big-big thanks buat yang udah read, fav, and follow.

Ditunggu kritik,saran, masukan,fav,follow dan reviewnya buat chapter ini.

See you : D

 **Sup.**


	6. Chapter 6

BRAKK

Pintu depan terbuka lebar karena tendangan seseorang dari luar

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, hah ?!" orang itu maju mencengkram kaos Sasuke.

"Neji-nii !"

Tuh kan, Hiashi tidak sepenuhnya percaya.

.

.

.

 **SAVE THE SECRET** © **azalea supasuna**

Disclaimer : **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya cuma minjem

Warning : OOC,typos,alur lambat,bahasa kacau,minim diksi,humor gagal,dkl

Pairing : **S** a **s** u **H** i **n** a

Sorry kalau garing krenyes-krenyes

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Suasana di ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga terasa mencekam. Dua pemuda yang duduk saling berhadapan memancarkan aura gelap yang mampu membunuh satu sama lain. Percikan listik imajiner muncul dari mata kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Siapa kau ?" Tanya pemuda rambut panjang

"Di-dia i-itu…"

"Diamlah Hinata !" tanpa sadar Neji membentak Hinata

Hinata langsung menunduk diam tanpa kata.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu membentak Hinata seperti itu kan ?! Dasar sadako seles sampo" ujar Sasuke sinis.

Neji yang sadar telah membentak Hinata mulai meminta maaf sambil mengelus-elus rambut adiknya.

"Maafkan Nii-san, ya ? Nii-san tidak bermaksud membentakmu kok" pinta Neji dengan nada menyesal.

"Iya tidak apa-apa" Hinata memberikan senyum tanda ia telah memaafkan Neji.

Sasuke memperhatikan adegan drama di depannya dengan wajah bosan.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai ?"

Neji menatap Sasuke tajam "Apa urusanmu disini ?" tanya Neji ketus

"Hanya bertamu" jawab Sasuke datar

"Hm. Pulanglah" usir Neji

"Kau tidak berhak mengusirku begitu saja" balas Sasuke

"Aku berhak untuk…"

"TADAIMAAA…!"

Pintu depan dibuka dan menampilkan sesosok gadis kecil yang menyerupai Neji.

"Neji-nii ?!" ujar Hanabi tak percaya. Seingatnya kakak sepupunya itu akan datang besok pagi. Dan jika tiba-tiba ia sudah disini, itu merupakan anugrah bagi Hanabi.

"Aaa, kangennn !" ujar Hanabi sambil berlari hendak memeluk Neji. Didekapnya Neji erat-erat. Setelah itu ia memandang Neji dengan wajah cengengesan.

"Hehehe…"

"Ada di bagasi mobil. Punyamu yang warna merah" ujar Neji seakan tahu isi hati Hanabi

Secepat kilat Hanabi segera keluar rumah. Ia melewati Tou-san dan Kaa-san'nya yang bingung melihat tingkahnya. Saat Hanabi menghampiri mobil sedan putih yang terparkir di samping mobil sport Sasuke, Hiashi baru menyadari bahwa keponakannya sudah datang.

Saat melihat Hiashi dan Hikari yang memasuki rumah, ketiga anak muda yang ada di ruang tamu seketika berdiri.

"Okaeri, Neji" Hiashi disusul Hikari memberi pelukan hangat kepada keponakannya itu.

"Tadaima, Ojii-san,Obaa-san"

"Kau sudah tumbuh semakin tinggi" ujar Hikari

"Bagaimana keadaan Tou-san'mu ?" Tanya Hiashi

"Tou-san baik-baik saja. Ia menitip salam kepada Jii-san sekeluarga. Dan juga, Jii-san berhutang penjelasan kepadaku" ucap Neji sambil melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya.

Hiashi menghela nafas. Kumat sudah sifat sister complex milik Neji.

"Aku akan menyimpan ini dulu" kata Hikari pergi sambil membawa beberapa tas belanja ke arah dapur.

"A-aku bantu Kaa-san" ucap Hinata sambil mengambil alih beberapa tas belanja.

Tinggallah tiga orang anak adam di ruang tamu. Neji masih bersabar menunggu penjelasan dari Jii-san'nya.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Anak dari sahabat Jii-san –Fugaku-." terang Hiashi

"Kenapa harus tinggal di sini ?" ujar Neji dengan nada tidak suka

"Karena Fugaku sedang pergi ke Tokyo. Jadi ia menitipkan Sasuke di sini" terang Fugaku

"Oh, anak ayam ini takut di rumah sendirian, eh ?" ucap Neji mengejek

Sasuke memandang Neji dengan tatapan mematikan. Namun setelahnya ia menyeringai.

"Aaa… Dan apakah di Sunagakure produk shampomu tidak laku jadi kau promosi di sini, hm ?"

Neji maju mencengkram kaos Sasuke –lagi-. Sasuke tidak mau kalah ia juga mencengkram kemeja yang dipakai Neji.

Hinata yang datang dari dapur segera meletakkan minuman yang dibawanya kemudian berusaha melerai keduanya.

"N-neji-nii, Sasuke-kun sudah jangan bertengkar" lerai Hinata. Namun keduanya terlalu keras kepala.

"Pergi kau dari sini. Dasar pantat ayam"

"Kau saja yang pergi. Dasar sadako"

Hiashi menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya rumahnya yang damai dan tenang akan berubah mulai saat ini.

"Tou-san. Tolong hentikan mereka" Hinata meminta bantuan Hiashi

"Ehem !" Hiashi memberi peringatan ringan. Namun tidak diindahkan. Mereka sibuk beradu argument tanpa kejelasan.

"Apa, hah ?!" Sasuke nyolot

"Kau yang apa ?!" Neji tak terima

Hinata melirik Tou-san'nya yang kelihatannya akan murka. Dan benar saja.

BRAKK

Hiashi menggebrak meja.

"Sudah puas berdebat tidak jelasnya ?"

Mereka saling tatap dan kemudian melepas cengkraman satu sama lain.

"Sebagai hadiahnya, seminggu dari sekarang kalian harus membersihkan kebun belakang rumah" perintah Hiashi mutlak.

"Tapi Jii-san…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kalian itu sudah dewasa. Seharusnya kalian malu dengan kelakuan yang sudah kalian perbuat tadi" ceramah Hiashi

"Apa tidak bisa…"

"Dua minggu"

"Baiklah !"

"Baiklah !"

"K-kompak sekali" dua tatapan laser mendatangi Hinata. Ia harus bersembunyi di balik punggung Tou-san'nya.

"Kalau begitu…"

"Kalau begitu…"

Hinata cekikikan. Kedua pemuda ini saling memberi deathglare satu sama lain.

"Sebaiknya kalian masuk kamar dan mandi. Sudah hampir petang"

Mereka hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau juga sebaiknya segera mandi Hinata" kata Hiashi sambil mengacak rambut putri sulungnya

"Hu-um"

Hinata mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang berjalan menaiki tangga di depannya. Neji yang sedang mengangkat kopernya menyeritkan dahi. Kenapa Sasuke naik ke atas ? bukankan kamar tamu ada di lantai bawah ?

"Hei, pantat ayam. Mau kemana kau ?" Tanya Neji curiga

"Ke kamarmu mungkin. Ah, tidak. Sekarang itu adalah kamarku" balas Sasuke menyeringai

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang menghentikan langkahnya karena ia berhenti. Sasuke akan sedikit bermain dengan Neji.

Grep. Tangan besar Sasuke meraih lengan Hinata lalu menariknya

"Ayo. Hime" Sasuke menekankan kata terakhirnya

"Hei…hei…hei. Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dari adikku, Uchiha !" seru Neji. Tetapi Sasuke terlalu bebal untuk perduli.

Hinata ? jangan ditanya. Wajahnya sudah memerah sejak tangan Sasuke menyeretnya tadi.

Neji akan berlari ke atas jika saja Hiashi tidak menghalanginya.

"Sudahlah Neji. Biarkan Sasuke menempati kamarmu" kata Hiashi sambil menepuk pundak keponakannya itu.

"Kenapa ia tidak tidur di kamar tamu saja ?!" Neji tak terima. Yang tamu siapa, yang tidur di kamar tamu siapa.

"Jii-san dan Baa-san kira kau akan datang hari Senin. Jadi kami belum sempat meminta Sasuke-kun untuk membereskan barangnya ke kamar tamu.

"Lebih baik kau yang mengalah. Toh hanya 3 minggu ini " bujuk Hikari

"3 Minggu ?! Ayam jadi-jadian itu akan tinggal di sini selama 3 minggu ?!" Neji syok

"Sudah seminggu Sasuke tinggal disini. Kalau ditotal jadi sebulan" Neji membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Dan kenapa Jii-san tadi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dengan ayam jadi-jadian itu ?" tuntut Neji

"Sebenarnya kami sudah mengajak Hinata. Tetapi ia tidak mau. Ia bilang akan menemani Sasuke" jelas Hikari

Neji menatap Jii-san dan Baa-san'nya tidak percaya. Otak adik sepupunya pasti sudah diracun oleh ayam jadi-jadian itu.

"Jadi, kau mau pergi ke kamar tamu, atau kembali ke Suna ?" Tanya Hiashi kalem meng'kratak'kan.

Neji menghela nafas pasrah. Jika sudah berkata dengan nada seperti itu, maka tidak ada siapapun yang boleh menentang perkataan Hiashi.

'Lain kali akan ku balas kau, Uchiha' geram Neji dalam hati.

.

.

.

Pada hari Senin yang cerah ini, di meja makan keluarga Hyuuga sedang mengadakan ritual sarapan pagi.

Di ujung meja ada sang kepala keluarga Hiashi duduk dengan tenangnya. Sisi kiri meja ada sang istri juga keponakan tercinta. Sedangkan sisi kanan meja ada Sasuke dan Hinata. Oh, jangan lupakan ada Hanabi yang nyempil di tengah-tengah mereka. Selama sarapan berlangsung tak ada yang bersuara.

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih atas makanannya. Ayo Hinata " ajak Sasuke pada Hinata

"Hei-hei mau kemana kau ?!" Neji berdiri

"Ke kebun binatang. Ya ke sekolah lah !"

"Ehem !" Sasuke dan Neji kembali duduk

"Hinata, hari ini kau berangkat dengan Neji saja. Ia pasti memerlukanmu untuk mengurus beberapa keperluan disana" saran Hiashi

"Baiklah Tou-san" jawab Hinata patuh. Setidaknya nanti ia diturunkan di tempat seharusnya.

Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Neji memberikan seringai gratis kepada bungsu Uchiha.

'Kau kalah Uchiha' setidaknya begitulah isi kepala Neji

Sasuke berdecih dalam hati. Namun ia punya ide cemerlang setelahnya.

"Jii-san, bagaimana kalau aku berangkat bersama mereka saja ?" usul Sasuke

"Ah, itu ide yang bagus Sasuke-kun. Kau setuju kan anata ?" Hikari menatap suaminya

"Bukan ide yang buruk"

"Tapi Jii-san, ia kan punya mobil sendiri. Kenapa tidak memakainya ?" Neji berusaha membuat persuasi

"Sudahlah Neji. Sebagai kakak seharusnya kau mengalah" ujar Hiashi bijak

Sasuke menatap Neji dengan senyum kemenangan yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ayo, Hinata" ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"E-eh" Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dengan wajah memerah

"Hei-hei !"

"Lebih baik kau cepat berangkat" saran Hikari

Neji hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa harus selalu ia yang mengalah ?

.

.

.

Sampai di halaman, ia melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang sudah duduk manis di kursi belakang mobil.

"Kalian tidak sedang menjadikanku seorang supir, kan ?" Tanya Neji sarkastis

"Menurutmu ?" tantang Sasuke

"E-eto, biar a-aku pindah di depan saja" tangan Hinata baru saja menyentuh pintu mobil, saat tangannya yang lain dipegang Sasuke.

Dengan wajah memerah, Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya.

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan pandangan juga, yang jika diartikan kira-kira bunyinya seperti ini.

'Pindah ke depan dan rahasiamu akan terbongkar'

Hinata menghela nafas panjang, lalu menatap Neji dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Ma-maf Nii-san. A-aku disini saja" setelah mengucapaknnya Hinata langsung menunduk tak berani menatap Neji dan ingat bahwa tangannya masih dalam genggaman Sasuke. Jantung Hinata jadi berdebar gimana gitu.

Lebih baik menjadikan Neji supir pribadi hari ini daripada rahasia Hinata yang terancam nanti.

Neji menatap tak percaya pada adik sepupunya yang menunduk dan memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang ditatap hanya mengedikkan bahu.

'Sudahlah Neji. Balas dendam itu indah pada waktunya' hibur Neji pada diri sendiri

Poor Neji

.

TBC

.

.

 **Special Thanks To :**

 **TheTomatoShop, yvkiss, Zizah, Pikajun, 161200-chan, Papaya, Lovely sasuhina, lumi, Chikuma, Sabaku no Yanie, ranmiablue, and imamanur2,**

 **Yang udah review di chap 5 kemarin**

Kritik, saran dan masukan kalian sangat berharga.

For this chap, I'll say

Maaf kalau ceritanya makin gaje :(

Maaf kalau alurnya semakin membosankan :3

Maaf karena update lama :(

Dan maaf karena telah menjadikan Neji orang yang menderita :)

Untuk beberapa waktu kedepan kyaknya saya gak bisa update ff ini. Kurang dapet penerangan soalnya. Jadi mau hiatus dulu. Jangan ada yang nyariin ya ! **Kurang kerjaan banget gue nyariin lo !** [pundung di pojokan sambil ngorek aspal]

Thanks for reading

 **Sup**


	7. Chapter 7

SAVE THE SECRET © azalea supasuna

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma minjem

Warning : OOC,gaje,typo,alur lambat,bahasa gado-gado,minim diksi,humor gagal,garing,dkl

Pairing : SasuHina

RnR,please !

(Mohon maaf jika terdapat kesamaan cerita. Inspirasi saya banyak. Tetapi ini murni karya saya)

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata dan hidupnya yang biasa-biasa saja berubah, ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke tinggal di rumahnya dan mengacaukan segalanya.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Sampai di sekolah, Neji langsung menarik tangan Hinata. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya menatap diam.

Sebelum jauh, Hinata sempat membungkukkan badannya ke arah Sasuke. Tanpa Sasuke sadari senyum tipis tersungging di wajah tampannya. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Neji segera menarik tangan Hinata.

"Yo, Sasuke !" Sasuke menoleh dan menemukan Shikamaru yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Bisa gawat kalau ia sampai tahu Sasuke berangkat bersama Hinata –juga Neji-.

"Kau ganti mobil, Sasuke ?" tanya Shikamaru melihat sedan putih yang berada di belakang tubuh Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Bukan tipemu sekali, eh ?" ejek Shikamaru

"Hanya ingin ganti suasana" jawab Sasuke sekenanya

"Aku tahu yang kau tahu" ujar Shikamaru santai

"Maksudmu ?" Shikamaru tak mungkin tahu kalau ia tinggal serumah dengan Hinata'kan ?

"Oh, ayolah. Kemana otak Uchihamu itu, hm ?" Sial. Ternyata Shikamaru benar-benar tahu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?" tanya Sasuke datar

"Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa. Hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tahu" Sasuke memandang Shikamaru tak percaya.

"Lagi pula jika aku mengumumkan hal itu ke seluruh sekolah apa untungnya bagiku ? Malah akan menjadi hal yang merepotkan" jelas Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Sudahlah, ayo ke kelas"ajak Shikamaru pada Sasuke sembari mulai berjalan. Sasuke masih bergeming di tempat.

"Oi," Shikamaru berbalik dan memanggil Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai berjalan ke arah Shikamaru. Hah, Setidaknya Sasuke bisa mempercayai teman nanasnya itu.

Tanpa mereka ketahui ada seseorang yang mendengar percakapan tersebut.

'Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan ,ne Sasuke-kun ? Tapi tenang saja. Tak lama aku akan mengetahuinya' batin sosok tersebut sambil menyeringai

.

.

.

Bel masuk sebentar lagi dan Hinata belum menampakkan batang hidung sama sekali. Mungkin ia masih diseret kesana kemari oleh Neji.

Dan benar saja, bel masuk berbunyi dan semenit kemudian Hinata baru masuk ke kelas.

Ia buru-buru duduk di kursinya saat tatapan tajam Sasuke menuju ke arahnya.

Tak lama Guy-sensei masuk kelas dengan senyumnya yang membuat seisi kelas silau.

"Murid-muridku, kobarkan semangat muda kalian ! Ayo kita ke lapangan !" teriak Guy-sensei

"Ayo, Guy sensei !" ucap Lee semangat

"Waktu ganti baju 15 menit. Telat 1 menit putar lapangan 2 kali. Ayo Lee !" seru Guy-sensei dengan semangat masa mudanya.

"Ayo Guy-sensei !" ucap Lee tak kalah semangat, dan telah berganti baju olah raga. Entah kapan ia ganti baju.

Kedua guru dan murid tersebut berjalan beriringan dengan background ombak laut dan matahari yang bersinar terang. Seterang gigi Guy-sensei.

Para siswa yang melihatnya sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Ayo Hinata !" ajak Tenten pada Hinata yang tengah asyik memandang duo magkuk itu.

"E-eh, iya. Aku ambil baju dulu" Hinata berbalik kebelakang membongkar isi tasnya.

"Eh, ka-kaos olah ragaku dimana ?" Hinata sibuk mencari kaos olah raganya yang entah terselip di mana. Sedangkan celana trainingnya sudah ia taruh di atas meja.

"Tadi udah dimasukin belum ?" tanya Tenten yang ikut melongok ke tas ransel Hinata.

"Ta-tadi sih udah. Ta-tapi kok nggak ada ?" Hinata hampir mewek

Sasuke yang masih ada di dalam kelas melihat hal itu. Ia memegang kaos olah raganya dengan perasaaan gamang.

Ia antara ingin dan tidak ingin meminjamkan kaosnya kepada Hinata. Hei, sejak kapan ia menjadi perduli begini ? Sasuke sendiri heran dengan sikapnya ini.

Namun ia tidak tega kalau Hinta harus dihukum mengitari lapangan karena tidak memakai kaos olah raga.

Tapi jika ia meminjamkan kaosnya kepada Hinata secara langsung, ia terlalu gengsi. Dan mungkin Hinata akan menolak. Hinata tak akan membiarkannya dihukum karena tidak memakai kaos olah raga, bukan ?

"A-ayo Tenten-chan. Kelihatannya a-aku memang tidak bawa". Ucap Hinata sendu. Segera ia mengajak Tenten keluar kelas. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Tenten dihukum gara-gara dirinya.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya segera berjalan ke depan dan menjatuhkan kaos olah raganya di samping kursi Hintaa tanpa diketahui si empunya kursi maupun Tenten.

"Tunggu dulu Hinata !" seru Tenten. Ia mengambil kaos yang dijatuhkan Sasuke tadi.

"Y-ya ?"

"Bukankah ini kaos olah ragamu ?" tanya Tenten sambil menunjukkan kaos olah raga kepada Hinata

"He ? Ka-kau menemukannya dimana ?" Hinata menerima kaos olahraganya

"Jatuh di samping kursimu. Ayo cepat kita ganti baju. Tinggal 8 menit lagi" Tenten menggeret Hinata ke kamar mandi.

'Bu-bukankah tadi tidak ada ?' pikir Hinata terheran

.

.

.

Hinata menyingsingkan lengan kaos olah raga yang dipakainya. Ia –sangat- merasa bahwa kaos ini bukan miliknya. Walaupun kaos olahraganya berukuran lebih besar daripada ukuran normal gadis seusianya, namun sekali lagi ia yakin bahwa ini bukan kaos miliknya.

Kaos ini saja hampir menutupi separuh pahanya, jika tidak ia masukkan ke dalam celana trainingnya. Hinata membayangkan dirinya hanya memakai kaos ini tanpa bawahan. Hiii. Dan selanjutnya, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Uchiha-san, mana kaos olahragamu ? Jika tanpa kaos olahraga, kau terlihat bagai anak tanpa semangat muda !" tegur Guy-sensei

Hinata segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dan benar saja. Ia melihat Sasuke mengenakan celana trainingnya dengan atasan kemeja sekolah.

"Aku lupa tidak membawa" ujar Sasuke santai

"Hah, baiklah kalau begitu lari 10 putaran !" perintah Guy-sensei

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan menemanimu !" ujar Lee semangat dan langsung berlari. Yang dihukum siapa yang lari siapa.

"Kau memang murid terbaikku, Lee !" ujar Guy-sensei berlinang air mata.

Hinata memilin ujung kaos olahraga yang dipakainya sembari menatap Sasuke yang sedang berlari.

'Mu-mungkinkah ini milik Sa-sasuke-kun ?'

Karena seingatnya tadi Sasuke sempat memasukkan kaos olahraganya ke dalam tas.

Hinata menaikkan salah satu kerah kaosnya dan membau

Blush

'I-ini wangi Sasuke-kun'

yang sudah tercampur dengan keringat Hinata

.

.

.

Setelah melaksanakan jam olah raga, murid kelas XI-2 segera menyerbu kantin.

"Teuchi Jii-san, aku pesan ramen super satu porsi !" teriak Naruto tak tahu malu

"Roger, Naruto !" balas Teuchi tak kalah keras. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan Naruto saat memesan ramennya.

Sasuke yang disamping Naruto hanya diam. Padahal ia tadi sudah lari 10 putaran lapangan dan ditambah melakukan tanding basket yang menjadi jadwal olah raga hari ini. Namun ia sama sekali tidak berselera makan. Ia hanya meminum air mineral.

"Pesanan datang" ucap Ayame sambil membawa seporsi besar ramen.

"Wahhh…" mata Naruto berbinar-binar. Segera ia menyantap makanannya seperti orang tak makan satu tahun.

"Sousouke, kenapou kou tidouk membowou kauwos olaoh rogoumu ?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh remen

"Telan dulu makananmu, Dobe !" ujar Sasuke jijik

Glekk… cepat-cepat Naruto menelan ramennya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa kaos olah ragamu ? Kau kan orangnya teliti sekali" tanya Naruto heran

"Setelitinya aku, aku hanyalah manusia biasa, Dobe. Tempatnya salah dan lupa" ujar Sasuke puitis

"Uhukk…Uhukk…" Naruto yang mendengarnya tersedak ramen yang dimakannya.

"K-kau terlalu banyak berlari Sasuke !" ujar Naruto horor

Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihatnya. Tidak mungkinkan ia memberitahu Naruto bahwa ia meminjamkan kaos olahraganya kepada Hinata ? Bisa-bisa kawannya itu melakukan ritual penyembahan kepada Dewa Jashin karena telah menyembuhkan sifat tidak perduli Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hinata berdiri di depan pintu kantin sambil memandang Sasuke dan Naruto yang tengah terlibat pembicaraan.

Ditangannya terdapat jus tomat yang ia beli dari finding machine. Seminggu tinggal bersama Sasuke membuatnya tahu bahwa bungsu Uchiha itu menyukai segala makanan dan minuman berbahan dasar tomat.

Niatnya sih Hinata ingin memberikan jus tomat itu kepada Sasuke. Itung-itung sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Sasuke telah meminjaminya kaos olahraga, yang membuat Sasuke harus rela lari 10 kali putaran lapangan.

Dengan langkah ragu-ragu, Hinata menghampiri Sasuke

"A-ano, Sa-sasuke-kun, i-ini untukmu !" Hinata menyerahkan jus tomat yang dibawanya dengan wajah menunduk.

Sasuke menyeritkan dahi melihat Hinata yang ada di depannya. Kenapa gadis ini memberikannya sekaleng jus tomat ?

Sedangkan Hinata masih menunduk dengan tangan yang ia sodorkan ke Sasuke. Hatinya gelisah saat Sasuke tak kunjung mengambil jus tomat itu. Apakah Sasuke tidak mau menerimanya ?

Naruto melihat bergantian pada Hinata yang terus membungkuk dan Sasuke yang tidak segera mengambil jus tomat yang disodorkan Hinata.

"Waahh, kau memang baik sekali Hinata-chan. Arigatou-ne" Naruto tiba-tiba mengambil jus tomat itu dari tangan Hinata dan langsung meminummya

'Ugh, kenapa Teme suka sekali dengan buah ini sih' gerutu Naruto dalam hati sambil menahan diri agar tidak memuntahkan kembali jus itu.

Hinata dan Sasuke terkejut melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengambil jus tomat itu dan langsung meminumnya.

"Kanapa kau meminumnya, Dobe ?!" bentak sasuke

"Habis kau tak kunjung mengambilnya sih" ujar Naruto enteng

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan membunuh. Jus itukan buat Sasuke kenapa Naruto yang meminummnya ?!

Sedangkan Hinata merasa lega sekaligus sedih di saat bersamaan. Lega kerena ia tidak harus terus membungkuk dan sedih karena Sasuke tidak mau mengambil jus tomat yang ia berikan.

"Sini!" Sasuke tiba-tiba merebut jus tomat yang dipegang Naruto. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan kaleng tersebut. Tidak ada suara air sedikitpun di dalamnya.

"Kau?!" geram Sasuke marah

"Apa ? Kau tidak mau meminumnyakan ?" sahut Naruto tak merasa bersalah

Sasuke hendak maju mencengkram kaos Naruto, namun gagal karena dihalangi Hinata

"Su-sudahlah U-chiha-san. Bukankah kau tidak mau mengambilnya ?"

Deg. Hati Sasuke tertohok mendengarnya. Bukankah baru kemarin mereka saling memanggil dengan nama kecil ? Dan sekarang ia dipanggil dengan nama marganya ?

"Hn. Aku memang tidak mau mengambilnya, Hyuuga" balas Sasuke dingin

Hinata menunduk. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit. Lebih sakit saat Sasuke tidak mau mengambil jus tomat yang ia berikan.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu. Aku permisi" Hinata melangkah keluar dari kantin dengan wajah menunduk tanpa melihat Sasuke maupun Naruto.

.

.

.

Canggung. Itulah yang Neji rasakan saat mereka bertiga berada di dalam mobil saat perjalanan pulang sekolah.

Jika tadi pagi Hinata tidak mau duduk di depan dan harus menjadikannya supir pribadi, kali ini tanpa disuruh Hinata langsung duduk di depan.

Sasuke kelihatannya juga tidak masalah. Ia asyik memasang headphone di kepalanya sambil menutup mata.

Seharusnya Neji merasa senang dengan keadaan ini. Ia jadi tak perlu menjauhkan adik kesayangannya dari ayam jadi-jadian itu. Namun entah mengapa saat ia melihat wajah murung Hinata, Neji merasa sedih.

Sampai di rumah pun Sasuke dan Hinata langsung bergegas ke lantai dua, dengan Sasuke yang berjalan di depan dan diikuti Hinata yang berjarak 3 meter di belakang.

Tidak ada kata ejekan dari Sasuke maupun ucapan terima kasih Hinata untuk Neji. Kalau ejekan Sasuke sih, Neji akan senang hati tidak menerimanya. Tetapi ini ucapan terima kasih dari Hinata. Garis bawahi kata Hinata.

Neji jadi kesal sendiri. Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan kedua orang itu?! Seperti kekasih yang sedang musuhan saja!? Wait! Neji pasti sudah gila karena berpikir seperti itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur tanpa melepas seragamnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian di kantin tadi. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud berkata kasar kepada Hinata. Ia hanya kesal karena jus yang seharusnya ia minum malah dihabiskan Naruto.

Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah saat Hinata membela Naruto dan memanggilnya dengan nama marga. Bukannya ia tak mau mengambil jus tomat yang Hinta berikan. Ia hanya sedang berpikir untuk apa Hinata memberikan jus tomat itu kepadanya.

"Hah" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Satu setengah jam ? Ia memikirkan hal ini selama satu setengah jam ?!

Sasuke lelah. Ia mulai lelah dengan hal ini. Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kirinya. Saat hampir terlelap tiba-tiba ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

Sasuke mengerang kesal. Tidak bisakah orang itu membiarkannya tidur dengan tenang ? Dengan wajah masam Sasuke mulai berjalan ka arah pintu. Ia berniat menyemprot orang yang berani mengganggunya. Namun saat ia sudah membuka pintu, tidak ada siapa-siapa di depannya. Hanya ada sebuah kotak persis di depan kakiknya. Dengan raut wajah bingung, Sasuke mengambil kotak itu dan membawanya masuk ke kamar.

.

.

.

Hinata sedih. Entah karena apa. Mungkinkah karena kejadian tadi pagi ? Seharusnya ia sudah bisa memaafkan Sasuke. Dan seharusnya pula ia senang karena ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi padanya.

Tiba-tiba ia ingat akan kaos olah raga Sasuke yang masih ada di dalam tasnya. Ia harus segera mengembalikannya kepada Sasuke. Yah, walaupun tidak secara langsung.

Cepat-cepat Hinata mengambil kaos Sasuke dari tasnya kemudian mencucinya. Setelah kering ia menyetrikanya dan menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia sempatkan untuk menulis sesuatu untuk Sasuke.

Ia kemudian berpikir bagaimana cara menyerahkan kaos itu kepada Sasuke tanpa menemuinya. Minta tolong pada Neji? Tidak. Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Diletakkan begitu saja di depan pintu? Tidak. Tidak. Hinata geleng-geleng kepala. Bagaimana kalau nanti malah dijadikan keset kaki oleh Sasuke? Ditaruh dalam tas kresek hitam? Nanti malah dikira bom. Hah. Hinata bingung.

Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Cepat-cepat ia merogoh kolong tempat tidurnya. Ia menarik sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"S-syukurlah,kotak sepatuku masih ada"

.

Dengan perasaan deg-degan ,Hinata mulai berjalan keluar kamar. Ia meletakkan kotak tersebut di depan kamar Sasuke.

Setelah menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya berkali-kali, Hinata mulai mengetuk pintu kamar sasuke.

.

Hanya dua ketukan dan setelahnya ia lari terbirit-birit masuk ke kamar.

.

.

.

Dengan wajah penasaran Sasuke mulai membuka kotak –yang ia yakini adalah kotak sepatu-

Ternyata di dalamnya ada sebuah kaos. Sasuke mengeluarkan kaos tersebut, dan ia mengenalinya sebagai kaos olahraga miliknya. Bukankah kaos olahraganya ada di Hinata? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada di sini? Atau jangan-jangan…

Sasuke mencoba melihat kembali ke dalam kotak tersebut dan menemukan secarik kertas di dalamnya.

 **Terima kasih atas kaosnya,dan maaf telah membuatmu dihukum**

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Dugaanya benar. Hinata sudah tahu. Jadi ini alasan Hinata memberinya jus tomat? Sebagai ucapan terima kasih ?

Ah,bodohnya Sasuke karena telah menolaknya. Bukan menolak sih,tapi tak sempat menerima.

Segera ia keluar dari kamar dan mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata yang ada di sebelahnya secara tak sabar.

Cklek

Greb

"E-eh" Hinata bulshing. Kenapa ni orang tiba-tiba meluk?

"A-ada a-apa Sas,ah U-uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata gugup

"Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke, Hinata"

"I-iya. A-ada apa?" Hinata mencoba mengurai pelukan Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke malah memeluknya lebih erat."Maaf" ucap Sasuke singkat

"E-eh, u-untuk apa?" Hinata bingung

"Karena menolak jus tomatmu"

"O-oh, se-seharusnya a-aku yang minta maaf,ka-karena membuatmu dihukum" Hinata tertunduk

Sasuke mengurai pelukannya "Tentu saja. Kau harus minta maaf" Sasuke menyeringai

"Ma-maaf" Hinata berkata sekali lagi

"Tak semudah itu"

"E-eh?" Hinata mendongak menatap Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus membuatkanku jus tomat setiap hari" perintah Sasuke mutlak

"Ha-hanya itu ?" tanya Hinata memastikan

"Tentu. Apa kau mau syarat yang lain?" kembali Sasuke menyeringai

"Ti-tidak!" Hinata berkata cepat

"Bagus" Sasuke mengacak rambut Hinata pelan. Hinata merona.

"Buatkan se-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, Uchiha?!"

"Eh?"

Kedua orang yang berdiri di depan pintu seketika menoleh pada ujung tangga. Disana ada sesosok Neji Hyuuga yang sedang dalam mode murka.

Bagaimana tidak murka? Ia melihat dengan jelas tangan laknat Sasuke yang menyentuh-mengacak lebih tepatnya-rambut indah Hinata.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sasuke cuek

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari rambut adikku !"

"Maksudmu begini ?" Sasuke kembali mengacak rambut Hinata

Neji tak tahan. Segera ia menghampiri Hinata dan menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dari kepala adiknya. Ia kemudian memeluk adiknya posesif.

"Se-sesak, Ne-neji-nii" Hinata kehabisan nafas

"Ah, maaf" segera Neji melepas pelukan mautnya.

"A-ada apa Neji-nii ?"

Ah, tuh kan. Neji jadi lupa tujuan utamanya datang ke sini. Naitnya sih ia ingin menggeret Sasuke untuk mengerjakan hukuman mereka berdua –membersihkan kebun belakang rumah- yang diperintahkan langsung oleh Hiashi.

Sebenarnya Neji ingin kabur saja. Namun apa daya jika sang Jii-san menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya untuk mengingatkan apa yang telah dititahkan harus dilaksanakan.

Dan tentu saja Neji tak ingin membersihkan sendirian. Makannya ia ke atas untuk menyeret Sasuke. Tak disangka ia malah menemukan si ayam jadi-jadian itu tengah mengacak mesra rambut adiknya.

Entah apa jadinya Sasuke kalau saja Neji sempat melihatnya memeluk Hinata tadi.

"…Nii"

"…Ne-neji-Nii"

"Eh, oh ada apa ?"

"Ke-kenapa kesini ?"

"Kau. Ikut aku. Ada perintah yang harus dilaksanakan" tanpa babibu Neji langsung menyeret Sasuke. Meninggalkan Hinata yang terbengong melihatnya.

.

.

.

'Sial. Kenapa aku bisa lupa' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Pasalnya ia kini sedang berada di kebun belakang kediaman Hyuuga, memakai sarung tangan putih, dan tengah mencabuti rumput liar. Hell. Baru kali ini ada seorang Uchiha yang mencabuti rumput liar. Lupakan ibunya yang memang senang berkebun.

Pantas saja Neji segera menyeretnya kemari.

"Cih," tanpa sadar Sasuke mendecih pelan

"Kerjakan saja tugasmu, Uchiha" semprot Neji

"A-ano, a-apakah aku boleh membantu kalian ?" tanya Hinata yang datang tiba-tiba dan sudah siap dengan peralatan tempurnya.

"Hn. Kemarilah" ucap sasuke

Bak anak ayam, Hinata segera mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Hei, kesini saja. Bantu kakakmu ini, Hinata!" seru Neji

Namun entah karena tidak mendengar atau terlalu asik dengan Sasuke, Hinata tak mengindahkan Neji sama sekali. Ia sibuk mencabuti rumput dan sesekali bergurau dengan Sasuke.

Sumpah, Neji merasa kalau sekarang ia adalah makhluk tak kasat mata.

Dengan kesal Neji mencabuti rumput tak bersalah itu secara brutal.

Sementara itu,

Sasuke mencabuti rumput dengan pikiran tak fokus. Entah mengapa ia terus memperhatikan Hinata. Ia jadi teringat ibunya saat tengah berkebun.

Saat sedang asik memandangi Hinata, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang jatuh di atas kepalanya. Ia mencoba mengambilnya. Namun kelihatanya usaha tersebut sia-sia, karena sesuatu itu tidak mau diam di tempat.

"Hinata, bisa kau bantu aku sebentar"

Mendengar nama adiknya dipanggil, Neji menengok ke sumber suara

"A-ada apa ?"

"Bisa kau ambilkan sesuatu di atas rambutku ?"

Sasuke menuduk. Memudahkan Hinata untuk mengambil sesuatu di atas rambutnya.

Neji meremas rumput di tangannya.

"I-ini" Hinata memperlihatkan sesuatu tersebut kepada Sasuke

"Huwaa. Jauhkan belalang itu dariku Hinata!"

Kena kau Uchiha. Neji menyeringai. Saatnya pembalasan dendam dimulai.

.

.

.

Setelah sore hari dihabiskan untuk membersihkan kebun belakang rumah, dan ada kejadian belalang nemplok di kepala yang bikin Sasuke merana, akhirnya ia bisa istirahat juga.

Kini ia tengah berendam di bathup merilekskan tubuh. Setelah dirasa cukup ia mulai beranjak ke kamar.

Ia membuka lemarinya untuk mengambil baju. Saat lemarinya terbuka, tiba-tiba ada belasan belalang yang meloncat ke arahnya, dan sebagian lainnya memenuhi isi lemari.

"Huwaa" Sasuke terjengkang sampai terduduk di kasur

Ia tahu siapa pelakunya

"HYUUUGAAA SIALANNN" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba

BRAKKKK

Dan tiba-tiba pula, pintu kamarnya terbuka

"Siapa yang kau bilang sialan, ha ?!" tanya Hiashi yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil memegang katana

"Ah, i-itu. Bukan Hiashi jii-san. Ta-tapi Neji. Keponakan Jii-san" sial. Kenapa Sasuke jadi ketularan gagapnya Hinata ?!

"Apa yang dilakukannya ?"

"Ia memasukkan puluhan belalang di lemari bajuku" entah darimana Neji mendapatkannya.

Hiashi memasuki kamar Sasuke dan memeriksa lemarinya. Ia mengambil salah satu belalang tersebut.

"Kau takut dengan ini ?" Hiashi mengacungkan belalang itu di depan muka Sasuke

"Ha-hanya geli saja"

"Oh, baguslah. Karena menu malam ini adalah steik belalang" ucap Hiashi kalem sambil meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Dan oh, ia juga menyempatkan diri untuk melempar belalang itu ke arah Sasuke.

Mati kau Sasuke.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai hai hai

Sup update setelah 3 bulan berhibernasi. Hehehe

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca chap 6, bahkan meninggalkan jejak.

 **TheTomatoShop** : papi Hiashi tuh emang kayak gitu. Btw 3 bulan itu lama gk ? :D

: ini udah update ya :)

 **Sabaku no Yanie** : sudah dilanjut ya :)

 **Zizah** : Ada. Tuh buktinya Neji bilang gitu. Gimana cara pembalasan dendam Neji ? Keren nggak ? wkwkwk

 **asasi** : sudah dilanjut :)

Dan terima kasih juga buat kamu yang udah mau baca chap ini. Iya kamuu. Terima kasih ya :)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

 **Sup**


End file.
